


Perfection

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a hero sometimes needs reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Title:** Perfection  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #48: Shower  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Sexual content.  
 **Summary:** Even a hero sometimes needs reassurance.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** I decided to go with in a slightly different direction with this.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfection

~

Trembling, Harry drew away from Severus’ mesmerizing lips, tongue and fingers. He began to undress, Severus moving to help him, and together they stripped.

Swallowing hard, Harry sighed as Severus gently laid him back onto the bed, removing his pants. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see disappointment on Severus’ face when he saw him for the first time.

To his shock, Severus made a delighted sound before dipping his head and licking Harry from tip to root. “Perfect,” he whispered.

“I’m small,” Harry confessed.

Severus smirked, gently rolling Harry’s balls. “No, you’re just a grower, not a shower.”

~


End file.
